During various medical procedures, it may be necessary to administer medications, supplements, fluids, contrast media, saline, and/or the like to a patient. In general, administration may occur subcutaneously, intramuscularly, intraperitoneally, and/or intravenously. In some instances, administration may be accomplished with the use of a manually activated syringe.
Occasionally, a constant rate of administration may be of particular concern to the medical services provider and/or the patient. In an illustrative example, biological cells included in some treatments may be susceptible to damage if the pressure and/or the flow rate of the injection is too high. Furthermore, damage to the biological cells may reduce the efficacy of treatment. In another illustrative example, the rate of delivery may be important to ensure proper uptake of an agent. Even the most skilled medical services provider may struggle with the process of smoothly administering at a constant rate.
Previous attempts to ensure smooth administration of medications, supplements, fluids, contrast media, and/or the like at a constant rate have resulted in injector systems that are used to administer a fluid at a constant rate that are complicated and expensive to use and implement.